Sarò sincero
by diBisanzio
Summary: Las plagas y pestes son cosas del pasado. Lo que hoy en día acaba con una inmensa masa de gente son las deudas, el dinero y, ¿por qué no decirlo? El amor. La vida no es fácil, pero tampoco es tan difícil como se ve. Algo complicado de entender si eres un adolescente con una historia inusual y dolorosa a tus espaldas. ¿Qué tanto puede involucrarse tu mente en la realidad?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes en su mayoría pertenecen a Hetalia, obra de Hidekaz Himaruya, no a mí. La historia en cambio sí es mía.**

.

* * *

Lovino camina. Sólo camina. No sabe dónde está, o a dónde se dirige, él sigue su paso.

A su alrededor no hay nadie, salvo un par de personas mayores, de unos 40 años, una mujer alta y delgada con cabellos negros hasta el hombro, la otra más bajita, regordeta, con sus rizados cabellos castaños tomados en un moño. Ambas charlan (de seguro intercambiar rumores entre risas) pues son vecinas, una riega el jardín y la otra acaba de volver de las compras. Más allá hay un anciano tocando el violín, tiene un pequeño letrero ilegible, mas es obvio lo que pide: a sus pies está el maletín del instrumento abierto, con unas cuantas monedas que los transeúntes arrojan al pasar. Era una escena normal, aunque para Lovino lo _normal_ estaba lejos de ser algo bueno o satisfactorio. Le molestaba en demasía el balbuceo de las señoras, ¿no tienen nada mejor que criticar, que ir de rumor en rumor? Porque de seguro, sea lo que sea que estén hablando no lo han comprobado por sí mismas, ¡aún más! tal vez están despocritando a alguien por lo que les contó la amiga, de la amiga, de una conocida. Siempre es lo mismo hoy en día, bocas hablando en la ignorancia, sin saber nada, y en la injusticia sus palabras cobraban valor. Ni siquiera tiene que ser algo real, para molestar a una persona, hundirla o hacer pasar un mal rato basta con inventar un rumor, extenderlo a las féminas más viejas y en un par de semanas tendrás a todo el mundo hostigando a tu pobre victima. Le asquea. Que estas injusticias puedan llevarse a cabo tan fácilmente lo pone mal, lo debilita y enciende esa chispa de odio a su alrededor con doble filo hacia su persona. Los dedos huesudos y cansados se deslizan por las cuerdas del violín, una melodía más bien triste y melancólica, llena de recuerdos de antaño, de la memoria de un anciano que la única salida para hablar y ser escuchado era imponerse en una esquina y tocar, tocar como un desquiciado. La escena es conmovedora para algunas personas. Lo sabe, se sigue repitiendo, ¿conmovedora? ¿Qué tiene de conmovedora? No es una melodía feliz o alegre como debería ser. No es música clásica para apreciarla. Son los gritos de desespero de una persona olvidada por su familia, es el llanto y el dolor de un corazón que casi no late a través de notas desafiantes, hostiles, que a sus oídos son casi tenebrosas. ¿Qué hay de bello en el sufrimiento ajeno? ¿Dinero? Alguien podría detenerse a hablar con él, a preguntarle por su hogar (si es que tiene uno), de su vida, escuchar sus historias dejar que esa pobre alma desahogue sus penas en un hombro desconocido, pero mucho más cálido que las tensas cuerdas que marcan sus dedos. Eso no ocurriría, no pasará nadie que pare su camino (él tampoco) y el bullicioso ruido de la urbanización se seguiría mezclando con ese soplo de tristeza de un violín roto y un amo muerto. Las bocinas de los autos, los gritos de los motores que se alzan en una batalla sin sentido, el sonido de las llantas contra el viejo pavimento resquebrajado que nadie se ha molestado en arreglar. Todo esto lo vuelve loco.

Lovino camina, y mientras más segundos pasa expuesto al estresante y monótono ambiente gris, sus emociones desbordan conducidas a un llanto inminente.

Camina y camina.  
Paso, paso  
 _(camina)_.  
La bocina de un auto.  
Paso, paso, paso  
 _(camina)_.  
Insultos a lo lejos.  
Paso, paso, paso, paso  
 _(camina)_.  
Motores rugiendo.  
Paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso, paso,  
 _(silencio)._

Su cuerpo deja de responder, escenas e imágenes violentas pasan por su mente.

 _"¡No!"_ hace un esfuerzo por gritar, nada sale de su boca.  
 _"No, no, no, no, ¡NO!_ " él grita, él sabe que está gritando, con todas sus fuerzas, ¡él lo sabe!

Grita a todo pulmón, un sonido que le desgarra la garganta ¡y el alma! Un sonido que se rehúsa a salir, anida en su interior al igual que todo el resto de cosas que ha estado guardando para sí mismo a través de los años, esas que se adhieren a él y, por más que trate de expulsarlas o liquidaras, para destruirlas debe terminar sacrificando un pedazo de sí. Esas pesadillas vivientes que lo atormentan, no lo dejan en paz, dejándole esa sensación de ser un muerto con vida.

Porque eso era.

Cualquier médico que visita es lo mismo un _"niño sano"_ frase seguida de un cuchicheo privado, ¡no quiere escucharlo de nuevo! Tapa sus oídos, no importa. Cierra los ojos con fuerza al punto de crear una gran barrera frente a la realidad: es su mente quien lo traiciona. Es ella quien hace "click" al botón de play con su vocecilla de diablo burlándose, de él; que termina con expresión horrorizada leyendo los labios del Doctor.

 _"No tiene nada, está sano"_ dice.

 _"Sólo quiere llamar la atención"_ dicen.

 _"Es normal para su edad"_

 _"Sí…"_

 _"Esta juventud… ¡en mis tiempos se solucionaba con una buena reprimenda y se curaban al instante!"_

¡Se está muriendo! ¡¿Qué no lo ven?! Lo siente, ¡no miente! Su cuerpo está podrido, cada día que pasa el dolor es más fuerte, su corazón cansado a veces no quiere latir, y otras, trata de ayudarlo a gritar. ¡Su corazón grita y grita junto a él! Su ritmo se acelera a uno normal uno que le hace sentir que vuelve a vivir, pero no dura por mucho. La emoción, la adrenalina lo hace llorar y ahora sus latidos superan la brecha de lo normal y se expanden a un estado que Lovino nunca pidió conocer. La sangre quema como lava hirviendo, está en sus venas (¿dónde más?), la sensación lo deja sin movimientos; ahogado. Ahogándose en su mundo. No puede pedir ayuda, por lo que su cuerpo habla por él. Su corazón sube y baja, trata de dar una alerta, lo acompañan las lágrimas, los tics nerviosos, las ojeras, su estómago que baila una danza nefasta. Se contrae, su cuerpo exclama, grita, llora por ayuda, por alguien (nadie escucha).

El joven Vargas camina, una persona de aspecto excéntrico. Cualquiera puede decir que, por sus facciones, es hombre del mediterráneo. Esos hombres fuertes y orgullosos de su cultura, que el sol ha bronceado día tras día, sin abandonarlos desde su nacimiento. En algún punto de su vida podría decirse que esto fue así, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que nació solo, todo era una farsa. El sol no fue su amigo, y sus rayos jamás lo tocaron (en realidad, sí lo hicieron, y todavía lo hacen cada vez que sale de su casa, aunque aún no se percata de este hecho, o quizás no quiere darse cuenta). Esto hace que sea una persona de un color mucho más blanquecino de lo esperado, los últimos meses, cabe destacar, este tono blanco se volvió enfermizo. Ya no es ese blanco comparado al marfil tan atrayente y cautivador, es el pálido de un muerto, con sombrar grises y rojizas en su rostro, imperfecto en sus manos nerviosas, que junto al peso que ha perdido lucen esqueléticas, dignas de un espectro condenado a un mártir eterno vagando por la Tierra tratando de recordad su "pendiente" que olvidó hace siglos. Suele pensar mucho en ello, y ¿para qué mentir? Le gusta esa comparación. Retoma la caminata, deja atrás a las señoras que siguen hablando de su aspecto, tratan de adivinar de dónde es, la conclusión de antes les basta y ahora pasan a otro tema banal de interés, como el tal Lovino Vargas que no conocen, pero rumores aseguran que es una mala influencia para sus hijos.

Dios, por lo que escucharon, de verdad tiene que ser una persona despreciable.

* * *

Sonríe.

Llegan las cuentas, y sonríe.

Sonríe al cobrador, sonríe a su madre que pregunta por un tal Antonio.

 _Sonríe._

Sonríe mientras se llevan sus cosas; mientras descuelgan el cuadro del final del pasillo cubierto desde hace ya años con un fino manto, el cual ahora es retirado y hecho a un lado. Porque cumplió su función, y ya no sirve. Un paño marcado por el paso del tiempo, hay distintas manchas adornándolo, los hilos viejos que lo componen son débiles, ante el brusco tacto del embargo se deshace y rápidamente es olvidado en un rincón. Observa en silencio, no hace más que sonreír ante toda la escena. Igual que siempre. Se dice a sí mismo "¡no pasa nada!", elimina todos los sentimientos y queda la cáscara vacía de su cuerpo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos. ¿No? El polvo se levanta, le escuece la nariz. Su nariz. Esto demuestra que sigue sintiendo, sigue siendo humano. Una vaga sensación parecida a la felicidad calienta efímera su pecho. La verdad es que está muy lejos de hacer justicia a la palabra, fue, un sentir vago que no duró más que una milésima de segundo: es obvio que no era la cantidad de tiempo suficiente para volver a respirar, volver a vivir y abrir la caja metálica donde guardaba tan cuidadosamente sus emociones en busca del nombre de aquello que sintió. Si se pone a pensar, no es algo bueno, si sigue siendo un ser racional quiere decir que le afecta lo que sucede en alguna parte de su cerebro. O así debería ser. Pues. Se están llevando el cuadro, el retrato, el único recuerdo de su padre mientras la madre chilla desesperada contenida por dos hombres. Grita hecha una furia, con un brillo en sus ojos llenos de pasión, de emociones agresivas y demandantes. Es en este instante, que su madre ya no es la masa de piel y costal de huesos frívola acostada en cama, incapaz de hacer algo por sí misma balbuceando que le devuelvan a su hijo, con los ojos perdidos y muertos clavados en un punto de la habitación al cual a Antonio no se le permitía acceder. Sus ojos eran los espejos de un alma viva, ferviente de incontables emociones explotando en su interior, con la belleza fiera de una mujer luchadora a la cual le arrebatan la razón y ser de su existencia. Un escalofrío recorre su espalda, poniendo en duda toda esa careta fría de la que se jacta. ¡Su madre, preocupada por el cuadro, se veía mucho mejor que todas las veces que él la consoló! Como si tu esfuerzo no valiera nada. Qué importaban los pequeños detalles, las horas extras de trabajo para manteneros a ambos restadas de las de sueño. Sonríe. Antonio sonríe, pero todo se derrumba por dentro.

.

* * *

.

.

 _¡Buenas! Hace mucho que no me paseaba por Fanfiction y no he encontrado muchas historias activas que toquen los temas que me gustan, con los personajes que me gustan y las parejas que me gustan. Así que ¡heme aquí! Lo que sí tengo que decirles, es que este es un **capítulo piloto**. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Es mucho más corto que un capítulo normal cuando empieza la historia. Aquí sólo plantearé las bases de algunos personajes y escenas que no necesariamente vayan a seguir un orden cronológico... bueno, en realidad son dos, jaja. Pero vale, para que no se pierden en el próximo capítulo que es cuando empezará la historia de verdad. _

_La pareja principal será Spamano/Romaspa, igual incluiré otras. Algunas las tengo fijas y otras vacantes. Si desean alguna en especial, ¡no se corten en dar ideas!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._


End file.
